Lunch
by kunci
Summary: Mungkin Gai akan mengeluh kalau ia tahu ada seorang gadis yang rutin membawakannya bento tiap hari. Karena sekali lagi, dirinya akan ditinggal selangkah lebih maju dari sahabatnya itu./Warn:semi M,Crack,Typos,OOC, dll.


**Lunch**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: Crackpair, Fanon, OOC, Typos, dll**

.

.

.

Jari-jari itu beberapa kali mengetuk-ngetuk meja, bosan. Sebenarnya ada banyak tumpukan berkas yang harus ia tangani. Terlalu banyak hingga ia muak. Ia sekarang tahu, mungkin inilah alasan Hokage sebelumnya selalu mencuri-curi waktu senggang hanya untuk beristirahat.

Kakashi memutar kursi yang ia duduki kearah berlawanan. Menampakkan pemandangan yang sangat membuat hatinya tenang. Ia lalu berdiri mendekati jendela, memandangi langit yang begitu cerah dan juga desa tempat ia dilahirkan maupun tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya nanti.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak usainya perang Dunia Shinobi yang banyak memakan korban jiwa. Ia memahami seperti apa dunia Shinobi. Rasa sakit, bau darah, kematian, itu sudah hak paten. Ia berharap perang besar yang melibatkan beberapa Negara takkan terjadi lagi.

Perubahan dimana-mana setelah invasi Pein membuat tata letak tak sama seperti dulu semasa ia kecil. Ia berpikir, mungkin dengan begini, desa Konoha mengalami perbaharuan untuk masa depan yang lebih baik.

 **Kieeet**

Kakashi segera berbalik ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia heran, siapa yang masuk ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tapi, jawabannya segera ia dapatkan ketika tahu siapa yang memasuki ruangannya. Hanya gadis itu yang sudah terbiasa keluar masuk seenaknya –kalau memang sedang tidak ada rapat penting.

Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang saat ini menghadap Kakashi, melempar senyum manisnya sambil menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia bawa. Kakashi terkekeh pelan mengingat beberapa akhir ini Ino sering membawakannya makanan setiap hari meskipun itu cuma sekali kalau ia memang sedang tidak menjalankan misi.

"Kau belum makan, 'kan?" tanya gadis itu mendekat kearahnya, lalu mengeluarkan kotak bento didalam bungkusan kain tersebut setelah ia merapikan berkas-berkas yang berserakan diatas meja kerja Kakashi.

Pria yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Hokage itu hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Meskipun ia menjawab 'sudah' _toh_ tetap saja gadis didepannya ini akan memaksanya memakan makanan yang ia bawa.

Kakashi yang memang kebetulan belum makan siang, segera ia mengambil sumpit yang disediakan lalu memakan bento yang sudah siap untuk dilahap.

"Itadakimasu."

Ino terkekeh geli melihat Kakashi yang cukup lahap menikmati bento buatan dirinya sendiri, ia tak menyangka akan tertarik dengan pria yang cukup dewasa. Ketertarikan dengan sosok yang bahkan tak pernah ia duga. Ia juga bertanya kenapa pesona Sasuke ataupun Sai harus kalah dengan senseinya sendiri. Itu menurut pribadinya.

Menurut Kakashi, mengetahui bahwa Ino menyukainya sangat tidak masuk akal. Pasalnya, ketika gadis itu masih berstatus _genin_ , ia terkenal akan persaingannya dengan Sakura memperebutkan Sasuke. Dan ketika ia _chunin_ , ia selalu bertengkar dengan Sai gara-gara ciri khasnya yang selalu memperlihatkan bagian perut yang juga tidak sengaja Sai juga selalu memamerkan bagian itu.

Jadi menurutnya, lebih masuk akal jika Ino akhirnya akan tertarik dengan Sai ataupun salah satu pria yang seumuran dengannya. Bukannya dengan pria seperti dirinya yang memikirkan untuk menikahpun tidak. Mungkin ia akan melajang seumur hidup, seperti yang dilakukan sahabatnya, Gai.

Tapi ternyata, Tuhan masih memberikan ia sebuah anugerah, anugerah untuk dicintai seorang wanita walaupun usia mereka lumayan cukup jauh, ia akan mensyukurinya dengan sepenuh hati. Bagaimana tidak, gadis yang tertarik padanya memiliki paras yang cantik dengan tubuh yang seksi dengan lekukan-lekukan yang menonjol dibagian tertentu. Sebagai pria ia tak bisa mengelaknya.

Bento yang tiap hari dibuatkan olehnyapun rasanya cukup enak. Mengingat Ino hanya mengoceh tentang diet-lemak-kecantikan dan sebagainya sebagai seorang wanita yang harus menjaga penampilan. Tidak ia sangka, ia bisa membuat bento yang cukup layak untuk dimakan.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti kalau kau menyuapku dengan sekotak bento setiap hari untuk melamarmu pada anak kita." canda Kakashi setelah ia selesai memakan bento yang Ino buatkan untuknya.

Ino sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk mendengar kalimat yang barusan ia dengar. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum kembali mengingat itu hanya sebuah gurauan meskipun itu serius ia tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia lalu merapikan dan mengikat kembali kotak bentonya.

"Dengar, kau kan sekarang sudah menjadi Hokage, kurasa uangmu sudah cukup banyak. Jadi aku tidak perlu untuk menyuapmu dengan uang." Tangannya ia gunakan untuk membelai kepala sang _rokudaime_ dengan lembut. "yang kau butuhkan itu seorang istri, Kakashi- _kun._ "

Kakashi terkekeh menanggapi kalimat barusan.

"Lihat, kepalamu sudah dipenuhi uban. Cepatlah menikah."

"Itu memang warna rambutku, bodoh. Baiklah, aku akan menikah." Ia biarkan Ino bermain-main dengan rambutnya. Selagi ada waktu senggang untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang santai dengan wanitanya, ia rela menyisihkan pekerjaannya itu.

Ino tertawa melihat Kakashi yang pasrah rambutnya yang sekarang lebih berantakan karena ulahnya.

 **Tep**

Tangan itu berhenti bergerak saat tangan Kakashi menarik tangannya yang otomatis membuat tubuhnya pun ikut tertarik dan tanpa sadar Ino sudah duduk di atas pangkuan sang _rokudaime_ . Kakashi menyelipkan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah Ino membiarkan sepasang matanya _aquamarine_ -nya menatap heterokromia miliknya yang sekarang tak ditutupi ikat kepala. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, hanya beberapa inci. Deru napas mereka terdengar, Kakashi menarik pinggang calon istrinya agar lebih menempel padanya.

Kedua tangan Ino sudah melingkari lehernya, dari jarak sedekat ini ia mencium aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia memeluk erat Ino, menghilangkan jarak kedua tubuhnya yang sekarang saling menempel. Dengan salah satu tangannya, Ino membuka masker yang menutupi wajah Kakashi. Menampilkan seutuhnya wajah yang selama ini di tutupi oleh sebuah kain. Hanya ia yang tahu wajah tampan dengan rahang tegasnya juga jangan lupakan bibir ini yang selalu memagutnya.

Setelah ia turunkan masker itu, langsung saja ia menyambar bibir tipis Kakashi yang tentu saja dibalas oleh pria tersebut. Kakashi mengecup pelan bibir yang dilapisi lipstik merah muda tersebut sampai akhirnya berubah menjadi lumatan mesra. Lipstik yang semula hanya ada dibibir Ino, sekarang melebar kegaris luar bibirnya, karena lumatan Kakashi yang secara otomatis bibir Kakashipun menjadi merah muda terkena bahan kimia tersebut.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka kekurangan oksigen dan melepaskannya. Hanya terdengar suara napas mereka yang terengah-engah. Kakashi mengecup ujung hidung pasangannya.

"Kalau kau menikah dan mempunyai anak, badanmu akan melebar lho."

"Masa bodoh. Setelah melahirkan aku akan diet kembali." Kakashi terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari Ino.

Ia meraba perut mulus milik Ino yang tidak tertutupi oleh apapun, "dengar, untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, di dalam perut ini akan ada darah dagingku nanti."

"Akan aku tunggu saatnya itu."

Mereka tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi sempat mereka hentikan. Kakashi memagut bibir bawah Ino, lanjut dari mulai kening, pipi, rahang, leher, lalu kembali kebibir ranum calon istrinya. Sebisa mungkin tidak meninggalkan bekas kemerahan karena baju Ino yang seperti ini sulit untuk menutupinya. Keluarnya desahan dari mulut sang wanita membuat Kakashi gencar memagutnya dengan mesra. Sesekali ia dan Ino melakukan jeda hanya untuk memasok oksigen yang mereka butuhkan.

Cukup lama akhirnya mereka memisahkan diri. Menghentikan kegiatan mereka sebelum ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dan menyadari aktifitas yang mereka tadi lakukan. Ino kembali bangun lalu merapikan rambut dan bajunya apalagi bagian rok yang tersingkap akibat tangan nakal Kakashi.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang."

Kakashi berdiri lalu mengecup keningnya sekilas, "terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu." ujarnya pelan.

"Aku juga." Ino tersenyum. "Jaa nee." lanjutnya melangkah menjauh dari Kakashi dan akhirnya hilang dari pandangannya ketika ia keluar menutup pintu.

Ia sadar diri, usianya sudah cukup matang untuk menikah dan ia akan mengurus pernikahan mereka nanti mungkin minggu depan ataupun bulan depan, secepatnya setelah menyelesaikan berkas-berkas terkutuk yang menumpuk dimejanya beberapa hari ini.

Tuhan sekali lagi masih memberikannya kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama, kesempatan untuk mendapatkan keluarga yang akan ia lindungi nanti. Ia tersenyum, mengingat Gai nanti akan mengeluh karena sekali lagi ia selangkah lebih maju darinya.

 **End**

Sekali lagi flat abiiss, aku kehausan KakaIno, arsip mereka berdua dikit banget, di Indo maupun diluaran sana, lha iya kan crack. Makanya aku buat, walaupun kaya gini./kraey

Ps: untuk jomblowan maupun jomblowati, kalo kalian sampe saat ini belum dapet pasangan, jangan khawatir. Mungkin aja doi belum lahir, kaya' KakaIno jeuahahaha :D /tabok

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
